Meet Thunder Strike
by Paradise Peace 222
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy meet a new surprising character. His name is Thunder Strike, and he's no ordinary dog! He can fly, make things float, shoot lasers out of his eyes, and much more. It ends up that Thunder Strike has an important mission to s


_Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this story because it took me3 days to type this up. And, you might want to take a little break now and then because, this story is pretty long. I don't own Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, or Shadow,but I do own Pineapple and Thunder Strike._

One day, Tails was walking down the road, minding his own business, when all of a sudden; a bright light of yellow came out of this portal. Tails, suspicious at the moment, slowly walked toward it. As soon as he was halfway there, a mysterious voice said, "Hey! Don't go near that portal eh!"

Tails turned around and saw a weird-looking dog/elephant creature. The creature stared right at Tails, and Tails stared at it right back. Tails, who doesn't like it when it's to quiet, yelled, "What do you want?" The creature kept on staring like an eagle waiting for its prey. Tails rubbed his head, looked around and said, "Um, ok. So, why did you tell me to not go inside the portal just a few minutes ago?" Looking like a dope, the creature said, "Huh? What are you talking about little orange Popsicle?" With an awkward face, Tails said, "Popsicle? Ok, how do you see me as a popsicle?" The creature replied, "I don't know. Hey, my name's Pineapple. What's yours?" Thinking this guy's gone crazy, Tails replied, "Yeah. My name's Tails, nice to meet you, Pineapple." Pineapple said, "Sorry bout me saying not knowing why me called you Popsicle. See, me have short term memory loss." Tails stared at Pineapple and said, "Short term memory loss." Pineapple replied, "Yes, short term memory loss. It run in me family, or at least, me think it does. Hmm, where are they?" Pineapple ponders for a while and looks back at Tails and says, "Can me help you?" Tails says, "Wow. You sure do have short term memory loss." Tails stares at Pineapple and says, "I'm out of here." Tails starts walking away.

About a second of two, Pineapple started running around yelling, "I like Strawberry milk! Strawberry milk is good! Gimme Strawberry milk, now!" Tails backed away and said, "Hey! Calm down! I'll get you some soon!" Pineapple yelled, "Not _soon_, NOW!" Tails makes a face, and says to himself, "Eh, talk about a strawberry nutcase!" Tails quickly looks around for some Strawberry milk to quiet this guy down! Then Tails says to himself, "Oh wait. I'm SO stupid! There's no Strawberry milk around here." Tails sees the portal he saw earlier and tiptoes toward it. When Tails is an inch away from it, Pineapple came right in front of him. Pineapple says, "Hey! Where do you think you're goin'? I still don't have me Strawberry milk! Me want Strawberry milk NOW!"

Tails rolls his eyes and says, "Look Pineapple, there's no Strawberry milk! Now go home!" Pineapple stays still for a second ands says it like he's about to cry, "No Strawberry milk? Is Strawberry milk all gone?" Then Pineapple eyes start to water like crazy, then after a second of two, Pineapple's crying a whole ocean! Pineapple yells, "Strawberry milk go away! Me no like Strawberry milk anymore!" Tails, getting really irritated about this guy, says, "Look, Pineapple. Why don't you just go back where you came from?" Pineapple replies, "Me can't. Me don't gots no home." Pineapple starts to calm down and continues, "Me don't remember much. Me only remember really nice dinosaurs giving me Strawberry milk."

Tails looks at the portal, and back at Pineapple. Tails has no idea what to do. Just then, a large white canine with a golden collar flew toward Pineapple with a huge smile on its face. It gently hovered down and spoke with a heroic voice, "Hey there Pineapple! Remember me!" Pineapple sniffed and looked toward the excited white canine, whose tail was wagging extremely fast. Pineapple said, "Hey look, pretty white doggy with shiny collar. Who are you?" The white canine smile faded, the wagging of his tail slowly stopped, lowered his head and said, "Wha….don't you remember me? It's me, Thunder Strike." Tails stared blankly at Thunder Strike, who was a talking dog! Pineapple replied to Thunder Strike, "No, don't ring a bell. Me don't remember having a talking doggy friend called Thunder Strike." Thunder Strike whimpered and looked at the ground. Feeling sorry for the champ, Tails said, "Thunder Strike, you do know Pineapple has a hard time remembering things, right?" Thunder Strike stood straight up, just noticing Tails was there, and happily barked. Thunder Strike jumped around and wagged his tail, this was his special way of saying hello. Thunder Strike just met a new friend. Thunder Strike said to Tails, "Hey! Nice to meet you, erm….what's your name?" Tails replied, "Oh, uh, my names Tails. You know, Thunder Strike is a cool name! I wish my name was that!"

Just then, Sonic came up to Tails. Thunder Strike and Pineapple noticed Sonic. Pineapple jumped and said, "Ahh! Scary blue porcupine!" Pineapple ran away so fast that it left his outline. Thunder Strike stared at Sonic for a moment and did a low snarl. Tails said, 'No Thunder Strike. He's not going to do anything." Thunder Strike stopped snarling and said to Tails, "Sorry." Sonic said, "Ok. Um Tails, what is that?" Tails lowered his mood and said, 'Oh come on Sonic. You're acting like you never seen a dog before." Sonic replied, "Ok, maybe I was overacting that time." Thunder Strike looked at Sonic and said, "So, your name's Sonic huh? Hi Sonic! I'm Thunder Strike, nice to meet you." Sonic replied in a friendly way, "Nice meeting you too." Sonic looked at Tails and said, "Hey Tails, maybe we should introduce Thunder Strike here to the others." Tails replied, "That's a great idea Sonic!" Sonic whistled and the gang came out of nowhere, which startled Thunder Strike just a little bit. Sonic said to Thunder Strike, "Hey Thunder Strike, let me introduce you to the rest of my friends." Thunder Strike had a huge smile, he LOVES meeting new friends.

Sonic said, "This is Knuckles. He's really a cool guy!" Thunder Strike flew to Knuckles and smiled. Thunder Strike knew he was going to like his new friends. Sonic continued, "And this is…Amy." Amy jumped up and ran toward Thunder Strike and started scratching him behind the ears. Thunder Strike's tails wagged like crazy and said with a sigh, "Oh boy, I haven't had a good scratch behind the ears like that for a long time." Amy said, 'Oh! What a cute dog! He's even white, with a golden collar, and could talk!" Then, a little beeping sound came from Thunder Strike's golden collar. Thunder Strike took off his collar and pressed a tiny switch. A hologram appeared and showed a green screen with red dots flashing and moving towards a light blue spot. Everybody was amazed by the device, especially Tails. Thunder Strike in shock said, "Oh great! How'd they break lose!" Tails said, "Thunder Strike what's wrong?" Thunder Strike put back on his collar, looked up at everyone and replied, "Look, about 1 year ago, I trapped these little creatures known as Shadow Heroes. These Shadow Heroes are little demons that look like heroes like me. The only difference about them is that their collars have different level patterns. But, no one ever pays attention to the collars, and it's always too late when they figure it out. But, as I said, I trapped them in a place called The Space Zone, and they managed to get out of it and they're headed straight toward the Icy Winters!" Everybody gasped, not knowing what they're going to do. Sonic said, "Well, what're we suppose to do?" Thunder Strike thought for a moment and said, "Well, I can't do it by myself. Can you guys help me?" Everyone thought for a moment, and then Tails said, "I'm in!" Thunder Strike smiled. Sonic and the rest also agreed. Thunder Strike was really happy now; he had friends by his side to help him. Thunder Strike said, "Great! Thanks guys, oh yeah, one more thing."

Thunder Strike took off his collar and pointed it at the gang. A bright flash of white sot right out of it and hit the gang. Then after a second, the gang had special and high-tech equipment. Tails yelled, "Cool!" Amy, who was not sure, said, "Hmm. Not bad. I like it!" Thunder Strike smiled. Thunder Strike said, "Ok guys, now it's time to get serious. We need to go through a portal, which is over there." Tails said to himself, "Hey, that's the portal I was about to go through earlier. It was probably a good idea I didn't go through, this would have been a whole different story." Thunder Strike said to everybody, "Okay guys, this is it. Our adventure is just through that portal, are you all ready? Once we get in there, there's absolutely no way we can go back until we finish this." Everybody was silent knowing they probably won't come back. Thunder Strike said, "I know guys, it's hard to leave when you hear those words, but, it's the truth." Tails said, "Well, at least we will, you know, with knowing that we helped you." Thunder Strike looked at Tails, did a smile, and said, "Thanks guys, a lot. Now are we ready for some action!" Everybody replied with a shout, "Yeah!" Thunder Strike and the rest went toward the portal and jumped in. It left no trace of them, but, the portal was still there, which was wide open for anyone to come and go right to it. Shadow was walking around, looking for Sonic, because he wanted revenge. He couldn't find him anywhere. Just then, Shadow saw the portal, and saw the gang jump in it. Shadow went toward the portal, looked around, and went inside. Uh oh, this doesn't seem good.

Thunder Strike and the gang reached their destination. They came out of the sky through a portal and landed on the ground with a hurtful thump. Thunder Strike meekly got up, rubbed his head and said, "Oh boy, that's the last time I come out head first!" The rest got up and looked around. Amy nervously said while staying close to Sonic, "Where are we? This place is creepy." Thunder Strike looked up at the orange and violet tinted sky and sniffed around, he replied, "Hmm. We must be at Jungle Bay. Careful guys, this place is pretty dangerous in the evening and at night." Thunder Strike slowly walked forward, then said, "Guys, stay here for a second, I'm going to see if it's safe to go further." Thunder Strike slowly walked about 2 feet and stopped. Thunder Strike said to himself, "Hmm. Seems safe enough." Then, Thunder Strike motioned the gang to come. Everybody followed Thunder Strike through the jungle on the dusty jungle floor. About 20 minutes passed and they have across a huge wall with drawings of animals going toward the sky. Thunder Strike said in a curious manner, "Hmm. I never saw these drawings here before." Thunder Strike looks toward the gang and says, "But, it looks like they're explaining about the Spirits of the Icy Winters. Wait a minute, isn't that where the Shadow Heroes are!" Everybody nodded in shock. Thunder Strike said, "We better get going!" But, they couldn't go fast because they have no clue where to go.

On the other hand, Shadow was plotting an evil plot to get rid of Sonic. Shadow looked around and saw a white tiger. As soon as the white tiger saw Shadow, it acted wild like a mad dog and couldn't handle it. Soon, it was controlled by Shadow. Shadow walked toward it and said, "Alright you big lump. Stand guard over there, and make sure Sonic and his little friends don't go past you. If you let me down, you know what will happen." The white tiger walked away to guard. Shadow smiled an evil smile as he watch the white tiger go.

The gang still didn't know where to go. All worried, Tails yelled, "Hey, what's that!" Everybody turned around and saw the trees snap, revealing a huge and powerful white tiger which was roaring extremely loud that it made the ground shake and everybody fall down. Amy was holding on to Sonic, Knuckles was too scared to move, Tails was holding on to a nearby tree, and Thunder Strike was snarling at the beast.

Thunder Strike leaped at the white tiger and aimed for his neck. The white tiger lift its paw and swung it at the incoming Thunder Strike. The hit sent Thunder Strike flying. Thunder Strike came back down by hitting the ground, which created a massive vibration. Thunder Strike meekly got up, and was panting. The white tiger snarled at the weak Thunder Strike, a perfect opportunity for an attack. The white tiger pounced at Thunder Strike, but then, a large blast of massive light hit the unsuspecting white tiger. It made the white tiger fall to the ground, which made Thunder Strike jump. Thunder Strike looked around to see who did that, he saw Tails holding up one of his gadgets. Thunder Strike smiled at Tails and meekly walked toward to him. Tails asked, "Are you alright Thunder Strike?" Thunder Strike rapidly shook his head, stood up straight and replied, "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine. Just was a little weak back there. I can usually recover from _minor_ attacks. So, I'm ok." Tails sighed and replied, "Oh good." Thunder Strike turned to the gang and said, "Ok, is everyone else alright?" Everybody nodded, and Thunder Strike said, "Good, now we have to find another portal which leads to a strange place called The Road to Nowhere." Everybody looked at Thunder Strike in confusion, and then he replied to this look by saying, "Yeah I know, it's a weird name. I thought the same way when I heard it. The reason why it's called this is because there are bridges that are very weak, blinding white fog, and unexpected surprises. Also, it seems like it goes nowhere. So, are we ready to find this place?" An excited nod came from the gang, and they were on their way.

While they were leaving, Shadow was standing behind trees. He saw the whole fight and pondered, he said to himself, "I can't believe it! That big stupid pussycat didn't even stand a chance. Well, you know what they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself. Hmm. Now let me think. Yes, that should work, it's perfect. Old Shadow still has a few tricks up his sleeve that will give that smarty-pants Sonic a run for his money!" Oh no, this doesn't seem good. It looks like Shadow has something planned for the unsuspecting gang.

About 5 minutes have passed, and they were already at the portal. A surprised Thunder Strike said, "Wow. That was quicker than I thought. Ok everybody, let's go!" Everybody jumped in to the portal and was transported to The Road to Nowhere.

Again, they came out of the sky, but not head first. Thunder Strike hovered gently down to the ground, while the others hit the ground, ouch. Rubbing their heads, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy angrily looked at Thunder Strike, who was gently hovering down to the ground. Thunder Strike replied to this look by doing a meek smile and chuckle. Sonic looked around and said, "So, this is The Road to Nowhere huh?" The area was full of white fog and the only thing you could see is part of a brown bridge, which was creaking, and slowly swaying in the breeze. Knuckles went to the edge of the cliff, looked down and said, "Huh, just keeps on going down doesn't it?" Amy crept to Knuckles, pushed him and grabbed him, and said, "Saved your life!" Knuckles glared at Amy angrily. Sonic said, 'Guys stop fooling around, we need to see where to go in this place." Thunder Strike sniffed the ground searching for any familiar scents. Thunder Strike sniffed and sniffed, until he caught a strange smell. Thunder Strike moved his head way from the ground, then he sniffed the scent one more time, it smelled so, suspicious, and evil. Thunder Strike snarled and looked around. Since it was so quiet, everybody heard Thunder Strike snarling. Sonic said, "What's wrong?" Thunder Strike replied, "I smell something evil coming over here. I don't know what." The gang looked at the same direction Thunder Strike was looking at. A dark black figure appeared in the white fog. It came closer and closer. The figure was really close. Thunder Strike snarled, and squinted, and saw, Shadow! As soon as Thunder Strike saw his whole detail, his snarling came to a dead stop. Thunder Strike twitched, and started going crazy. Thunder Strike couldn't fight this strange feeling.

Tails cried out, "Thunder Strike!" Thunder Strike tries to manage his madness, but it was no use. Shadow laughed an evil laugh and said, "Weak minded fool. Your little friend can't help but attack its self. He's under my control now." As soon as Shadow said that, Thunder Strike's collar turned from a golden collar into a Dark collar, and his fur became pitch black, with a sharp stripe of red and spikes down his back. Thunder Strike's tail became longer; his nails became longer and sharper, and the whole sky turned into a black tint. Forget about the Shadow Heroes, they were no threat anymore because Thunder Strike was the threat to them now. Thunder Strike had completely transformed into an evil and more powerful creature. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, looked at Thunder Strike in despair. What were they going to do now? Their best friend was now in the power of Shadow, and to make things worse, Thunder Strike has the most powerful attacks ever. Tails looked at Thunder Strike, who was snarling at him, and tired to convince him to the way he was before. Shadow saw what Tails was doing and said, "So, you're trying to save your friend again? He's never coming back! There's absolutely no way that he can escape from this." The whole gang looks at Thunder Strike doing a strange thing. The whole place became full of trees and rocks because Thunder Struck is using it to create a powerful twister. Shadow walks and looks around, and says to Thunder Strike, "You're very strong Thunder Strike. Now show me even more of your power!" Thunder Strike's pupils turned black, and then he lifted himself up into the air, creating a vortex of power around himself. Wind and storms form in the area, soon, all over the kingdom. Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were really worried, if the whole kingdom gets destroyed, then they won't have anywhere to go. They had to do something, but what? The violent storms raged and created destruction in their path. It destroyed many things, and caused damage to the outer atmosphere. That was mostly important; the outer atmosphere was keeping the life on this kingdom alive. If there were to be a sudden attack of powerful force, it would disturb the land and cause problems.

Just then, Pineapple (from beginning of story) came running and tripped all over himself. Tails looks in surprise and says to himself, "What's he doing here! How'd he get in here?" Shadow sees Pineapple and says, "What the… what is that thing? What's it doing here? Oh well. Thunder Strike, get rid of this creature now!" Pineapple looks up and says, "AHHHHHH!" Pineapple goes in all directions, making Thunder Strike miss. Finally, Pineapple goes away, crying, because he _STILL_ doesn't have his Strawberry milk. Since Pineapple went so fast, he disappeared in the mist pretty quick.

The gang noticed all these little creatures and animals coming out of the mist, and they were all calling out to Thunder Strike. All of the creatures were there to break Thunder Strike out of this spell. It seemed this created an impact because as soon as Thunder Strike heard the callings, he twitched around and tried to get himself loose from the evil. The gang looked at each other and back at the animals. Just then, the whole gang had a huge flash around them, then after a second, they turned into these Spiritual creatures. They were glowing with colors of light blue and white. They had crystal streams twirling around them. They all roared at the same time with the creatures. Thunder Strike was floating in the air, and twitched from side to side. Thunder Strike's pupils came back to normal, his fur turned white, the spikes disappeared from his back, his tail and nails went back to normal, but most importantly, his collar went back to its golden self. A big glow finished the transformation. Shadow shielded himself from the blinding light, now knowing his plan has failed. Thunder Strike came back down, looking like his normal self.

Thunder Strike meekly got up, and smiled at the worried gang. Everyone now knew that Thunder Strike was ok. Shadow on the other hand, was angry as ever because Sonic foiled another one of his plans. Shadow attempted to catch Thunder Strike that very instant, which wasn't a very good idea. Thunder Strike saw Shadow coming toward him, so, Thunder Strike stood up straight, and said, "Na na can't catch me!"

Shadow got irritated by this and tried hitting Thunder Strike. Thunder Strike jumped and made Shadow miss. Shadow looked up and saw Thunder Strike hovering above him. Shadow yelled, "Get down here you little twerp and fight like the dog you are!" Thunder Strike did a little chuckle and said, "Me, fight you? Uh, I don't think so." It was obvious that Thunder Strike was playing around with Shadow and trying to get him angry…it sure did work. Shadow did a mean face and stared at Thunder Strike. Thunder Strike replied to this looks by saying, "Uh, am I suppose to be afraid of you? Oh come on! You're not much of a challenge!" Thunder Strike hovered down to the ground, stood still, and said, "What're you going to do, huh? Do anything you want, I'll stand still, I promise." Shadow stared at Thunder Strike, not sure if this was a trick. Thunder Strike stared at Shadow and said, "I'm waiting." Shadow lunged at Thunder Strike like a wild animal. Thunder Strike slowly walked away and made Shadow miss again.

Just then, Sonic pointed this funny looking gun at Shadow. Sonic pressed the trigger, and a little beam shot Shadow, creating an unusual effect. Shadow was glowing white for two seconds, and then he shrunk. He was so small; he looked like one of those miniature candy bars.

Thunder Strike walked toward the small Shadow. Shadow saw Thunder Strike as a huge dog when he looked up. Shadow yelled and said, "Ahhh! Stay away from me you horrid little monster!" Thunder Strike hit his paw on the ground, which made it shake, and said, "Why! You're afraid of me now!" Shadow was running away, but it looked like he was walking from Thunder Strike's view. The gang started laughing at Shadow. Sonic said while laughing, "He thinks he's SO big when he faced Thunder Strike, now look at him, he's as small as a candy bar!"

Just then, the little Shadow Heroes came toward Thunder Strike and begged, "Please Thunder Strike! Don't hurt us! We didn't do anything to damage the outer atmosphere." Thunder Strike replied, "Hmm. I don't know. You guys did some pretty bad things before, and it created a lot of chaos." The Shadow Heroes replied, "We know. We promise we don't do it again, promise." Thunder Strike thought for a moment and replied, "Alright, I'll let you guys go. But, you gotta promise you'll never ever do this again, ok?" The Shadow Heroes replied, "Alright! We promise we won't do anything anymore." The Shadow Heroes ran up the trees and flew away toward the Snowy Mountains.

Thunder Strike watched them go away with a smile on his face. Then Thunder Strike looked back at Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy. Thunder Strike just kept on smiling with pride and said, "Wow, they sure have changed. That problem that happened earlier must have changed their spirit, and their attitude." A smile spread around the gang like a virus.

Back to his regular size, Shadow walked toward Thunder Strike. Surprisingly, he did not try and attempt something bad, but, came to give him a good scratch behind the ears. The whole gang looked in shock, was this a trick, or did Shadow really change? Thunder Strike sat down, wagged his tail, and panted. Shadow was probably his regular size again because he decided to join Sonic, instead of trying to get rid of him. Thunder Strike smiled and smiled like he was having a day in the sun, knowing that he's the luckiest dog to have friends like these.

Thunder Strike looked up at everyone and continued smiling. Sonic said, "So, what are we going to do now?" Thunder Strike's ears went up, stood up straight, and was glowing a multicolor glow. The whole area soon was filled with palm trees, tables of food under the shade of a huge palm tree, sand, slow breezy winds, water, and a sunny atmosphere. It was almost like a beach, it was a beach, a beach for them to enjoy. It was Thunder Strike's very special way of saying thanks. The whole gang jumped and went right toward the food like a stampede. Sonic, who was really hungry, devoured the food like a hungry horse. Thunder Strike walked toward the table, and helped himself by grabbing a plate of yummy hotdogs. Thunder Strike LOVED hotdogs. The whole gang celebrated for saving the day, in a weird kind of way.

Everybody chattered and talked about things like what they think about the adventure, and what they thought before they were teleported to their first destination. Thunder Strike was the one really enjoying this celebration, because he had some friends with him to celebrate.

Thunder Strike was just an ordinary dog before. But then, while he was sleeping, a strange glow woke him up and made have these special powers he has now. Everyone treated him like he was a weirdo. But now, Thunder Strike is out of it and going on with his life, and eating hotdogs!

Thunder Strike gets thirsty and goes to the table. There are so many drinks to choose from. Thunder Strike said to himself, "Hmm. Which should I get? Should I get Lemon Frizz? No. Ooo, Pepsi! Hmm, na." Thunder Strike looks way at the end of the table and spots an orange bottle. He walks toward and reads, "Orange Blast." Thunder Strike pours a little bit into his mouth, smacks his mouth, tastes it, then jumps and says, "Wowee! This soda tastes great!" Thunder Strike pours some into his bowl, and laps it up. Then, Thunder Strike is in the mood for some chips. Thunder Strike's a cheese lover, so he grabs a bag of Twisted Cheetos. Thunder Strike's mouth waters as he pours some into his snack bowl and says to himself, "Mmmm! Twisted Cheetos. My favorite! There's nothing better than these." Thunder Strike fills his snack bowl all the way to the rim, closes the bag and puts it back on the table. Then Knuckles came by to grab some chips. He saw Thunder Strike there and said, "Hey there Thunder Strike! Enjoying the celebration?" Jumping up and down, Thunder Strike replies, "Sure am! Are you?" Knuckles replies, "Yeah, it's the best! I'm just surprised that you did all by your self. It's amazing that you can make things appear out of nowhere." Thunder Strike does a small fake cough and replies, "Yeah well. It's no big really." Knuckles smiles and walks away.

Smiling, Thunder Strike sees Knuckles walking away, and then looks back at his snack bowl. Thunder Strike lays down behind his snack bowl and says, 'Ok Cheetos! Get ready to meet my stomach! Sorry, there are no rest stops or restaurants of any kind." Thunder Strike lifts his head, open his mouth wide open and devoured the Cheetos. When he finished, Thunder Strike burped and said, "Oh boy! That was good, nothing like eating Twisted Cheetos to calm you down from a hard days work." Thunder Strike stretched, yawned, circled around where he was laying down, and laid down back down to take a nice little nap.

On the other hand, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were talking and talking. Tails looked behind and saw Thunder Strike lying down. Tails walked over to him with a smile. Tails reached his hand to Thunder Strike's head and petted him in a nice smooth way. Thunder Strike twitched his ear, moved a little bit, and yawned. Tails spoke in a quiet voice and said, "Thanks Thunder Strike." Even though Thunder Strike wasn't awake, he still smiled. Tails left and Thunder Strike fell right to sleep. Then, Thunder Strike started dreaming.

In his dream, Thunder Strike was fighting crime with his old pal, Lightning Bolt. Lightning Bolt was his friend for fighting crime. This is what happened in Thunder Strikes dream:

It was a quarter past midnight, and the local Jewelry store was being robbed. "Quickly, get those bags in the car!" said a villain known as "The Darkness". This guy stole things and committed evil during the night. "I said quickly! Get those bags out of here!" said The Darkness again. "Not so fast Darkness!" said a mysterious voice. The Darkness looked behind and saw, Thunder Strike, and his companion Lightning Bolt. The Darkness growled and said, 'So, Thunder Strike. You've come to try and stop me again? How sad, I guess you haven't learned your lesson." The Darkness took out his ray gun and shot it at the 2 heroes. They both jumped, making The Darkness miss. Thunder Strike said, "Ha! Ya missed!" Lightning Bolt was hovering above in the air and saying, 'Yeah! Some villain you are! You can't even shoot right! Hahaha! Funny!" Thunder Strike made a face and said, "Haha, very funny. Not stop fooling around and….yaa!" Thunder Strike got hit by the ray and was glowing white. The Darkness came walking toward Thunder Strike with an evil grin on his face. Thunder Strike whimpered and tried to move, but, he couldn't. The Darkness grabbed Thunder Strike like he was about to do something terrible.

Then a bright white flash came, and then poof! Thunder Strike got up, started panting, and looked around. Relieved, Thunder Strike said, "Oh, it was just a nightmare. Whew!"

Thirsty, Thunder Strike lapped up some soda to calm himself down. Then Tails came and said, "Are you all right. We saw you turning and whimpering." Thunder Strike replied, "Yeah, I'm alright, just a nightmare." Tails replied with relief, "Oh good! Wait, should I be happy that you had a nightmare?" Thunder Strike laughed and said, "Eh, I know, it's confusing. Basically it's a good thing because it's not real. But it's bad also because something scary and terrible happened." Tails smiled and said, "Yeah, it is confusing. Well, I was just checking on you." Thunder Strike smiled and said, 'Thanks!" Tails walked away, and Thunder Strike laid back down.

Thunder Strike is now talking to you, "Ya know, I'm glad that I have good friends. I'm probably the luckiest dog around to have friends like these guys. Like what just happened right now, Tails came to see if I was alright. Do you remember Pineapple from the beginning of the story? Well, he was my owner back then, but then he turned into a "scared of anything" person and ran off. That's how I had no one after that. Pineapple isn't much good at taking care of animals, I can tell you that! Boy, is he horrible! He would wake me up in the middle of the night saying, "Me want Strawberry milk!" Back and forward, back and forward. I was sick of it! Well, I'm out of that now, and darn happy too! I always wonder why certain people don't have friends, hmm. Well, thanks for reading this story!"


End file.
